1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fasteners for securing meat during cooking and pertains, more specifically, to fasteners for securing meat to a rotisserie spit.
2. Prior Art
Certain boneless meats such as pork or beef loins are often secured by prongs to rotisserie spits for cooking. String is currently provided for supporting the center of these boneless meats to the rotisserie spits during cooking. String fasteners, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, string is susceptible to being burned and possibly broken during cooking. In addition, the porosity of string makes it susceptible to discoloration during cooking. String can also become embedded in the meat so as to cause meat to become adhered thereto.
Other meats such as ribs have been mounted on rotisserie spits with elastic netting during cooking. The netting is typically made from an elastic material tightly wound with string. These nettings suffer from many of the disadvantages discussed above with respect to the string. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved fastener for securing meats to rotisserie spits.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a fastener which can be quickly secured about meat on a rotisserie spit.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fastener of the above character which is suitable for use with boneless meats such as beef or pork loins.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fastener of the above character which can be quickly uncoupled for releasing the meat from the rotisserie spit.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fastener of the above character which has a significant surface area for inhibiting the fastener from embedding in the meat during cooking.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fastener of the above character which is stretchable to accommodate meats of various sizes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fastener of the above character which is constructed of a material that can withstand the temperatures required to cook meat.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fastener of the above character which can be color coded to reflect flavoring of the meat.